Zendaya
' Zendaya Maree Stoermer Coleman' (born September 1, 1996), simply known as Zendaya, is an American actress, singer and dancer. In 2010 she starred in the Disney Channel sitcom Shake It Up as Rocky Blue. She has starred in two films and played one of the lead roles in the film Frenemies as Halley Brandon. She voiced Fern in the Pixie Hollow Games. She appeared in Good Luck Charlie as Rocky Blue and in a Good Luck Charlie and Shake It Up crossover title Charlie Shakes It Up. She appeared on PrankStars as herself in the episode "Walk The Prank" and on A.N.T. Farm as Sequoia Jones in the episode "Creative ConsultANT." Zendaya is also a musician. She signed a deal with Hollywood Records on August 8, 2012 and started recording songs for her debut album on August 12, 2012. She released a single from an independent label called "Swag It Out" and another single with Bella Thorne called "Watch Me," which is featured on the Break It Down album. On March 20, 2012, Zendaya released the song "Something to Dance For" as promotional single from Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance soundtrack. Early life Zendaya was born in Oakland, California, the daughter of Claire Marie (Stoermer) and Kazembe Ajamu (born Samuel David Coleman). Her father is African-American, with roots in Arkansas; her mother is white, with German and Scottish ancestry. Career 2009–12: Career beginnings and Shake It Up Zendaya began her professional career working as a fashion model for Macy's, Mervyns and Old Navy. She was featured in an iCarly toys ad along with Stefanie Scott. She also appeared as a back-up dancer in a Sears commercial featuring Disney Channel star Selena Gomez. In 2009, she was a featured performer in the Kidz Bop music video for its cover of the song "Hot n Cold" by Katy Perry, which was released on Kidz Bop 15. She auditioned in November 2009 for the role of CeCe Jones to join the cast of Dance Dance Chicago (later changed to Shake It Up!).Name= Zendaya Shake It Up! audition December 28, 2010 For her audition she performed Michael Jackson's "Leave Me Alone". In 2011 Zendaya release "Swag It Out", a promotional independente single. The song was composed by Bobby Brackins and produced by Glenn A. Foster.name Swag It Out May 30, 2011 She also starred in the book trailer for "From Bad To Cursed" by Katie Alender. In the same year, she released "Watch Me," featuring Bella Thorne, on June 21. The song peaked at #63 on the Billboard Hot Digital songs, at #86 on the Billboard Hot 100 and at #9 on USA Top Heatseekers. The second season of Shake It Up was announced on March 16, 2011 and premiered on September 18, 2011. On June 5, 2011, Shake It Up had a crossover episode with Good Luck Charlie. Zendaya hosted Make Your Mark: Ultimate Dance Off 2011. Her first movie role was in the 2012 film, ''Frenemies'', a Disney Channel Original Movie. On February 29, 2012, "Something to Dance For" was released as promotioonal single for Live 2 Dance. For the soundtrack Zendaya also recorded three other songs: "Made In Japan," "Same Heart", and "Fashion In Krytonite", released as promotional single. In September 2, 2012 she signed to Hollywood Records. In October, Zendaya performed at the Teen Music Festival and at the Operation Smile benefit. 2013: Dancing with the Stars and Zendaya In 2013 Zendaya was nominated and is a contestant on season 16 of Dancing With the Stars. She beat out Shawn Johnson as the youngest contestant to ever be on the show. She had her first dance with Val Chmerkovskiy on March 18, 2013 to Contemporary, and got a score of 24. She scored a 26 on March 25, 2013 with the Jive, totaling her score to 50, the highest, keeping Val and her safe from elimination on March 26, 2013. She also scored a perfect score in the May 20, 2013 episode in every dance but finished in second place in the results show the following night. Her debut album titled Zendaya was released on September 17, 2013. It was preceded by the single "Replay", released on July 16, 2013. The song was written by Tiffany Fred and Paul "Phamous" Shelton. In June 2013, Coleman wrapped up filming for the music video. On July 25, the Disney Channel confirmed that Shake It Up will be canceled after the end of the third season. 2014–present: Zapped and K.C. Undercover Zendaya was cast as 16 year-old Zoey Stevens, the lead character, in the 2014 Disney Channel Original Movie Zapped, whose "smart phone begins to somehow control all the boys around her". In late 2013 Zendaya was cast as the lead in a new Disney Channel pilot called Super Awesome Katy. It was ordered to series by Disney Channel in May 2014, with the series now under the title K.C. Undercover, and with Zendaya's character now named K.C. Cooper rather than Katy Cooper. K.C. Undercover premiered on Disney Channel on January 18, 2015, and was renewed for a second season in May 2015. In March 2016 Zendaya was cast in the upcoming film Spider-Man: Homecoming, possibly playing a character named Michelle; the film is scheduled to be released in July 2017. Other ventures Endorsement In September 2012, Zendaya was featured along with rapper Lil Wayne and NBA player LeBron James in a performance of "Scream and Shout" by Will.I.Am & Britney Spears for a television commercial for Beats by Dr. Dre Color. Book In August 6, 2013 Zendaya released her debut book, Between U and Me: How to Rock Your Tween Years with Style and Confidence. She told about the book: "I actually signed this book deal over a year ago…I worked on the book all summer and fall". Fashion In 2013 Zendaya started work on a clothing line, inspired on her clothes on Shake It Up, the Shake It Up Dance Clothing Line by Zendaya. The collection features fun clothes for active girls, legwarmers, shorts, jackets, headbands and athletic apparel and accessories. Personal life Zendaya spent three years of dancing in a dance group called Future Shock Oakland. The group did hip hop and hula dances when she was eight.name Cover Girl Interview July 8, 2011 Zendaya currently lives in Los Angeles with her family and dog, a Giant Schnauzer named Midnight. Her interests include singing, dancing and designing clothes. Filmography Discography Albums Studio albums Extended plays Singles As main artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other appearances Videography Video albums Music videos Tours *''Swag It Out Tour'' (2012—13) Awards and nominations Category:Zendaya Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:American child actresses Category:American child singers Category:American child models Category:American female models Category:American television actresses Category:Child pop musicians Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:American female pop singers Category:American female dancers Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:Actresses from Oakland, California Category:African-American female singers Category:African-American actresses Category:African-American female dancers Category:Discography Category:Pop music discographies Category:Discographies of American artists